


diary.

by pamuk



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamuk/pseuds/pamuk
Summary: day 1!





	diary.

Day 1 !

okay so i was really anxious at first but then it got better!! i was glad to have to have my big brother suwon with me but then managed myself well even after he left! this is a good sign.  
  
also, i don't think i will be getting a roommate any time soon, which is fine, but i still can't help but feel a little diaappointed...  
  
  
oh, well. i will try my best to make friends and take care of them well! good night, cotton candy! _it was a special day!! ☆_  
  
  
  
---


End file.
